Million Eyes
by Seikashiro
Summary: Allen a toujours été écarté parmi ses pairs, cachant sa peine derrière un masque souriant, des millions d'yeux le dévisageant. UA. Song fic. Yullen.


Bonsoir, je vous retrouve avec une petite Song fic ! Je ne pouvais m'empécher de penser à Allen lorsque cette chanson passait dans ma playlist.

(J'écris ça a 2h du matin, c'est normal que ça soit mauvais et rempli de fautes s'il y en a xD)

Disclaimer : DGM ne m'appartient pas, ni Million Eyes de Loïc Nottet.

* * *

 _Va-t-en_

 _Tu es un tel monstre_

 _Voilà ce que les gens me disent_

Allen Walker était tout sauf aimé par ses pairs, à l'exception de Kanda Yû et de la famille de ce dernier. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ?

 _Différent, trop différent_

Allen Walker n'était pas un garçon d'apparence normale.

Cheveux blancs naturels, trop petit et fin pour un garçon de 15 ans, malformation du bras gauche et surtout une hideuse cicatrice rouge vive qui lui barrait l'œil gauche.

 _J'ai peur du jugement_

 _Vos insultes et vos diffamations me collent à la peau_

"Monstre !" "Erreur humaine !" "Salope !"

Telles étaient les insultes qu'il recevait lorsqu'il était seul. Ils les encaissaient durement avec un simple sourire.

 _Oui avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez_

 _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous m'espionnez_

"T'as vu l'autre idiot albinos la ? Askip il est gay et qu'il couche à droite et à gauche pour payer son taudis !

\- Naaan jure ?! Avec son pauvre gabarit de fillette, ça m'étonnait même pas qu'il soit une pédale, mais qu'il soit vraiment une pute... Faut trop que je le dise à Vanessa !"

Encore une autre rumeur lancée parmi tant d'autres. Allen était habitué. Après ce n'était pas totalement faux, il était gay mais il était encore vierge.

 _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir_

 _Mais vous restez là, vous continuez à me juger_

 _Avec vos millions d'yeux_

Jamais il ne pourrait se débarrasser de cette injustice. Aucun adulte ne le croirait. Ils le toiseraient avec une lueur de dégoût dans leurs yeux, comme tout les autres.

 _Noie, je me noie sous ce masque de clown_

 _Pour vous faire rire de mes mille défauts_

 _Seul, quand je suis tout seul je retire mon sourire_

 _Mais vos mots impitoyables m'ont laissé des cicatrices_

C'était seulement à la période où Mana, son père adoptif, était encore vivant qu'il se sentait véritablement heureux.

Clown de profession, il lui a appris de nombreuses choses. Lire, écrire, parler correctement, mais surtout à revêtir "Le masque de Mana", ou seul un doux mais faux sourire apparaissait sur ses fines lèvres pour le reste du monde. Une fois seul, le masque enlevé, toujours de petites perles d'eau coulaient sur ses joues rosées.

 _Parce qu'avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez_

 _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous m'espionner_

 _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir_

 _Mais vous restez là, vous continuez à me juger_

 _Parce qu'avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez_

 _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous m'espionnez_

 _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir_

 _Mais vous restez là, vous continuez à me juger_

 _Avec vos millions d'yeux_

Dans son petit cercle d'amis, seul Kanda pouvait voir au travers son masque.

Allen s'énervait, l'insultait, le combattait lorsque le japonais réussissait à fissurer un peu plus son masque. Il essayait de le repousser à chaque fois, mais Kanda était persistant, revenant à chaque fois à la charge. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces yeux d'argent crier à l'aide.

 _Parce qu'avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez_

 _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous me maudissez_

 _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir_

 _Mais vous restez là..._

Kanda avait fini par tout voir.

Le comportement des autres élèves à l'égard d'Allen était tout simplement dégoûtant.

Il a fini par prendre Allen dans ses bras lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, lui disant qu'il savait pour le harcèlement. Allen lui donnait des coups en lui répétant sans cesse tout en pleurant qu'il allait être maudit s'il le touchait et qu'il allait le laisser seul.

Kanda ne fit que resserrer sa prise, et l'embrassa d'une rare tendresse,lui promettant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais.

 _Parce qu'avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez_

 _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous m'espionnez_

 _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir_

 _Mais vous restez là, vous continuez à me juger_

Kanda tenait sa promesse. Il restait tout le temps avec Allen, le protégeant des insultes des autres. Parfois, lorsque quelqu'un était assez idiot pour s'approcher d'eux pour insulter Allen, le japonais prenait la main du blandin tout en jetant un regard noir à l'élève.

Allen serrait toujours la main de Kanda et lui faisait un sourire véritable pour le remercier.

 _Parce qu'avec vos millions d'yeux, vous me regardez_

 _Vous parlez dans mon dos, vous m'espionnez_

 _Alors je crie et je hurle pour vous faire partir_

 _Mais vous restez là, vous continuez à me juger_

Les autres élèves avaient fini par comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi Kanda restait avec Allen. Comprendre que ce qui les liait était l'amour et non la pitié.

Alors, ils lui réservent le même traitement que le "monstre".

Kanda agissait toujours comme un bouclier protégeant son blandin des insultes, mais celui-ci lui dit rapidement de laisser tomber. Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils continueraient d'avancer et que leur ignorance va les repousser.

Ils laissèrent alors ces millions d'yeux les juger comme bon leur semblait, sans pour autant les faire partir comme ils le voulaient.


End file.
